1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a container assembly and, more particularly, to a tank for storing materials under pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure vessels, also known in the prior art as tanks, are commonly used for storing liquid gases at low and high pressure. In the case of tanks containing high pressures, various constructions are employed in order to withstand the associated high operating pressure levels. One construction utilized employs a longitudinal structure around the tank. The structure is commonly referred to as a flange, stringer or weld-flange.
Pressure from the gas and/or liquid is exerted on interior walls of the tank. An excessive amount of pressure can cause the tank to burst. As such, the stringer is constructed to surround the tank and absorb the pressure exerted on the wall of the tank. The typical construction includes a plurality of stringers being joined together at pre-determined assembly joints. The stress exerted on the wall of the tank is absorbed by the stringers and distributed across the stringers and the assembly joints of the stringers.
The assembly joints enable assembly techniques such as fastening, adhesives or welding and are typically flat and possess a small cross sectional area for absorbing the stresses. The small cross sectional area only allows for minimum stress absorption. Although the assembly joints are configured to absorb the stress exerted on the wall of the tank, the assembly joints define a weak point as in the assembly joints tend to be weaker than the geometry they intend to support. When excessive amounts of stress build up at the surface areas of the assembly joints, the assembly joints may deflect and break apart because the small cross sectional area only allows for minimum stress absorption in the presence of multi-axis forces.